Can You Keep A Secret?
by sambam17
Summary: SPOILER ALERT Post Pilot: Just a quick one-shot. Aria and the girls need help for Hannah, so she gets the only person she knows who is close enough.


A/N: Just kinda popped into my head.  
Disclaimer: I own jack about squat. **sigh**

"Oh my god," whispered Aria.

"Heeeeelp!" yelled Spencer.

"911..." Emily was on the phone with 911, but Aria was only thinking of one thing: Hannah needed to survive. She couldn't lose another friend.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" said Spencer.

"I can get her there," said Aria.

"What? Aria, you don't have your car," said Emily.

"I can get her there... but you need to trust me."

"Aria, why are you being so secretive..." started Spencer.

"Hannah doesn't have long. Do you trust me?" with a hint of more urgency in her voice.

"Yes," said Emily and Spencer at once.

Aria whipped out her phone and started texting as fast as she could. She needed someone close, and he was the only one nearst them, and the closest one to figuring out there secret.

"Who's Ezra?" asked Spencer, who had shot a glance at Aria's phone.

Aria didn't answer. It only took a few seconds for a car to pull up beside them.

"Aria, I got your text. What's the emergen- Oh my God," said Ezra, as he ran over to Hannah. "What happened?"

"She was hit by a car," said Emily, still getting over the fact that one of her best friends just texted a teacher.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Ezra said, as he scooped Hannah up and put her in the backseat of his car. "Come on girls."

Aria didn't hesitate and jumped into the passenger seat. Emily and Spencer followed suit.

The car ride was quiet until they pulled up to the ER. They rushed into the hospital where the doctors took over. It seemed like years until the doctor came with news.

"Your friend seems to be in a coma, but we almost guarantee she will wake up from it in a minimum of 24 hours. I suggest you go home and get some rest."

Aria looked at Ezra with a look in her eyes that said "we've got some explaining to do." She then looked at Emily and Spencer, who looked relieved at the news, but confused about Aria. "It's now or never," said Aria to Ezra.

"Why don't we go back to my apartment and straighten everything out there."

EZRA'S APARTMENT

Ezra had walked in, followed by Aria, then Emily and Spencer.

"Aria, isn't that your jacket," said Emily pointing to, indeed, Aria's jacket on Ezra's couch.

"OK, what is going on here? First, my best friend gets hit by a car, and now I'm in my English teacher's living room! Explain, please!" said Spencer.

"Is this about A?" asked Ezra.

"You know about A?" asked a shocked Emily and Spencer.

"No. A sent me a text on my phone and he read it. That's all he knows," said Aria.

"Wait. Why did he have your phone?" asked Spencer.

"I think it's best we start from the beginning," suggested Ezra.

"OK. Here goes nothing. The day before school started, I went to the Hollis Bar. Ezra, sorry, Mr. Fitz was sitting next to me. We started talking and next thing we knew, we were making out in the bathroom. As you remember, class the next morning was a little awkward for the both of us. We started to get to know each other better, then he got that text. We stopped seeing each other. We talked at homecoming, and then he left for New York. He came back on me almost kissing Noel. We talked, decided to not see each other. And then talked, which eventually turned into kissing, earlier this night." Aria finished with an exasparated breathe.

"Well that certainly summed up our relationship," said Ezra.

"So you two our going out now?" asked a processing Emily.

"It's complicated," said Aria and Ezra together. Aria smiled.

"Wow. I've got to give you props. Aria hasn't smiled like that since Aly disappeared," said Spencer.

Aria blushed.

"So, onto the A situation," said Ezra hesitantly.

"Right. Well remember that funeral we went to? It was one of our best friends, Allison. Last summer, she disappeared. Ever since they found her body, we've been getting texts from someone who calls themself A. She sends us stuff only Allison knew. It's like she's still here. It's not just texts though. She broke into Spencer's house. And she sent a letter to my mom about my dad's affair."

"How did you girls cover this up for so long?"

"Practice. Secrets are our specialty," replied Spencer.

Aria's phone beeped. She looked down.

"Is it..."

"A" said Aria.

"What does it say?" asked Ezra.

"It's a video attachment."

"Well, play it then!" said Spencer.

Aria clicked play and held it up so they could all see the screen clearly.

Aria and Ezra were shocked at what they saw. It was them, in the music room, right after he caught Aria with Noel. It took a while for the girls to notice what they were saying.

"Oh my God. It's us!" said Aria.

"I thought about you every second I was gone," came Ezra's voice from the phone. After about a minute, the video ended.

"Wow, again. That was intense," said Emily.

"Well, now you've got a real taste of our very forbidden, not to mention complicated, relationship," said Aria.

"You guys are screwed," said Spencer.


End file.
